A Thousand Claws
by Stuffed Watermelon
Summary: This is my fourth MuffinClan challenge. Badgerpaw is an underage apprentice, and his mentor is Flintfang. In a battle between ShadowClan and WindClan, he was killed. Before passing on to StarClan, Flintfang gave him his warrior name: Badgerfang.


**My fourth MuffinClan challenge! This is a one-shot about Badgerpaw. Enjoy!**

* * *

An apprentice sat at the clearing, licking his paws and cleaning himself.

Yes, he is Badgerpaw, the black and white tom whose face is striped like a badger, who is the only kit of Fernshade and Wolfstep, two loyal warriors of ShadowClan. Although he is only three moons old, he is an apprentice to Flintfang. He is an underage apprentice, timid but cam be brave. Brokenstar had been monitoring him every single training sessions, ensuring that he will develop fine fighting and hunting skills for the future of ShadowClan.

"Badgerpaw," Brokenstar called, padding over to the apprentice. "I have spotted WindClan scent on our territory. We have warned them last gathering, but a leopard cannot change its spots. They refused to mend their thieving ways. So, I have decided that it is high time to teach them a lesson, a lesson they will not easily forget."

Badgerpaw shuddered involuntarily. He knew that Brokenstar just made up lies about WindClan being a clan full of prey-stealers. He just wanted to prove to others that ShadowClan is the greatest, and of course, nurture the blood-thirsty characteristic inside the warriors.

"Later we will set off." Brokenstar finished his speech and stalked away, tail high.

Badgerpaw sighed and rushed to tell Flintfang the terrible news.

"That's life, Badgerpaw, especially under Brokenstar's rule," Flintfang replied in a soft whisper. "Don't be afraid, ShadowClan is strong, I will protect you."

"But I am still scared! Even if I survived, what if others don't? I will lose friends, ShadowClan will lose noble warriors! It was a battle not worth fighting for!" Badgerpaw screamed. "I won't let that happen!"

"There's no way out. If you protest, Brokenstar is not going to let you off easily. Remember Mintkit and Marigoldkit? We know that they were killed by Brokenstar. But what can we do? We can only sit back and watch ShadowClan walking a dark path, without able to help anything. Young cat, face the reality. Unless Brokenstar dies, we will continue to have unnecessary battles," Flintfang sighed. "Let's go. Remember, be brave."

Badgerpaw ran to the entrance, and saw the grim faces of the cats that were going to battle. Some of them were padding around, worry clouding their faces, while others had an excited glint in their eyes. Badgerpaw rushed to join them, and together, they set off to WindClan camp.

"Tallstar!" Brokenstar yowled. "ShadowClan has come!"

"What's the meaning of this? What happened?" Tallstar padded out of his den and inquired the leader.

"WindClan has been stealing prey!"

"No we aren't! Shut your foul mouth! Don't make accusations!" Deadfoot growled.

"ShadowClan! Attack!" Brokenstar yowled as several cats unsheathed their claws. WindClan cats' claws glistened under the sunlight. There is like a thousand claws! Badgerpaw gasped.

The clearing exploded into battle. ShadowClan was winning. WindClan cats were fleeing, they were fighting so desperately. Queens were immediately evacuated from camp. Who knows if ShadowClan will be so despicable to harm queens, kits and elders?

Badgerpaw charged at a silver and white she-cat. The silver and white she-cat spun around, ready to fight her attacker.

"You! You look younger than six moons old! Why are you an apprentice? Is ShadowClan so desperate for warriors?" The she-cat seemed shocked, as fury clouded her eyes. "Poor kit!"

"Yes, I might be only three moons old, but I don't need your pity! This is a battle!" Badgerpaw frowned. "Run!"

"I guess you should be the one running," the she-cat smirked. "How many battle moves did you learn? I think you only know how to wave your paws in the air."

"I don't!" Badgerpaw spat, and leapt onto the she-cat. "Take back your word!"

"Make me!" The she-cat laughed and with a flip, she crushed the apprentice onto the floor. "Go home! You mange-pelt."

"I won't!" Badgerpaw yowled, unsheathing his claws. He aimed a swipe at the she-cat's ears, and blood dripped onto the ground.

"Help!" The she-cat cried. "He is going to kill me!"

Several cats rushed to her aid, and their sharp claws were all what Badgerpaw saw.

_I'm dying... Those claws... _A tear rolled down Badgerpaw's cheeks.

"Badgerpaw!"

_Flintfang..._

Claws raked across his cheek, they pierced through his belly.

_Help..._

Blood oozed out of his wounds, Badgerpaw felt dizzy.

_I am going to die..._

Suddenly, the weight was lifted off. Badgerpaw blinked his eyes, and saw his mentor, Flintfang. "Badgerpaw! Badgerpaw!" Flintfang cried. "Don't die!"

"I won't, I will live in StarClan, at least I will not be in Brokenstar's control anymore. I believe ShadowClan can become the old ShadowClan again... Sneaky but kind..." Badgerpaw croaked. "Pain..."

Flintfang grabbed Badgerpaw by his scruff. "I will get you home!"

"No wait!" Badgerpaw rasped.m"I hope Brokenstar is proud of me. And my mom."

"Fernshade will be very proud of you."

"Are you proud of me?"

"Yes I am, you are a great apprentice, it is my blessing to mentor you."

"If I go to StarClan, will I get my warrior name?"

"Don't talk like that! You won't go to StarClan yet, you are too young. They won't accept you either."

"Don't bluff me, I know they accepted Marigoldkit and Mintkit. Just answer me."

"I guess they will let you choose your warrior name."

"Then I would like to be called Badgerfang. Like you, because you were such a great mentor."

"I promise to fight those warriors that attacked you..."

Badgerpaw had heaved his last breath.

"I vow that I will never train an apprentice underage again, I will promise to follow the rule in the Warrior Code that doesn't allow kits under the age of six moons to train as an apprentice," Flintfang mourned.

"You will go to StarClan, Badgerpaw. You will shine so brightly, I promise you." Yellowfang padded and licked Flintfang's ears.

"Please... Heal him..." Flintfang pleaded.

"It's no use, he is walking with StarClan now," Yellowfang sighed. "One day, I will stop Brokenstar. I promise."

"I should have killed him from the start..." Yellowfang muttered. "Rest in peace Badgerpaw."

"He is Badgerfang now. I gave him his warrior name before he died." Flintfang mewed.

"Run! WindClan run!" Tallstar yowled.

Yellowfang and Flintfang sighed again. WindClan was driven out, many cats had died.

* * *

**-The End-**

**Hope you have enjoyed it! I know the ending was rushed... **


End file.
